Something New
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuri Tala and Boris Bryan decide to try something new in their intimate life... [Lime, YxB]TB


God damn it! I'm such a bloody hentai..._'A dragon's Crystal'_...this is for you!   
  
Disclaimer: **[Own's nothing]  
**  
-=Something New=-  
  
We had an interesting talk today, a very peculiar one indeed. It had all started with a simple poem I'd heard from work that made me laugh and it ended up in somewhat of a revelation and a game. I'm a daring player, so I agreed to the terms. I can't say I regret my decision because you have to try everything once and a fetish is something I'm willing to participate in.   
  
''Stick and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me. So throw me down, tie me up and show me that you like me.''   
  
He bruised me up a bit, a few teeth marks, biting and roughing, a pain I've found very pleasurable. Yes I know I'm not one you'd think a masochist.   
  
We were lying in bed, exchanging lazy kisses as we normally did before bed but tonight, I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep but it would be worth it and I could always sleep in tomorrow.   
  
I was on my back before I knew it, trailing my fingers through the lilac locks upon his head as I felt his hand grasp around my wrist. My head was swimming in lusty kisses to actually realize something cold upon my flesh then a clasping sound.   
  
My eyes shot open, directly gazing upon the newly placed silver ring around my wrist, quite securely tied I might add and its identical twin hoop around the post from the bed. As I tugged, so uselessly, he was quick to move, clasping another set of hand cuffs around my other arm leaving me defenseless and vulnerable. I did not like the feel of that.  
  
Then the last steal article was revealed and I couldn't help but have my eyes widen. They were feet cuffs, with a chain linking them together. I laughed inwardly, I understood his game. He was using that poem against me, taking my words literally.   
  
When we'd discussed, we decided to keep our ideas for play secret, letting each other just have to wait and see. I was seeing alright, seeing that chain loop around another post as both cuffs were around my ankles. Unlike my hands, I could move my feet a bit, the more I tugged on one side, and the more the other was restrained of movement. Clever little bastard.   
  
I figured this was it but when I saw his hands reach for something else my mind screamed whip so loudly I think even he could hear it. But he only stared at me, looking so totally not innocent as he pulled a bandana from behind his back.   
  
His orbs were filled with such sly intentions that I wouldn't get to see because everything went dark as he tied it around me. I wasn't allowed to fight back or see anything, only feel. Not even think if he did this right.   
  
I knew this was the last verse of show me that you like me and I couldn't wait to see how much he liked me.   
  
Words weren't necessary, he knew I was willing to try this with him and I wouldn't protest to the feel of his lips trailing feathery across my own pair. I tired to kiss back but he pulled away and I could only imagine the look to cross his face.   
  
The lips that I was being deprived of were slowly savoring my neck every pressing sensation rougher than the first. His teeth made their presence known as he bit down on an old wound he'd inflicted earlier, causing me to wince. He knew I liked that.   
  
His tongue soothed the slight hurting, licking the mark ever so gently. A sucking sensation ensued on the lobe of my ear with tugging and nipping. I couldn't help but breath deeper as his warm breath tickled behind my ear while he whispered sweet nothings in his deep husky baritone voice that brought a smile upon my lips which he kissed away too quickly.   
  
For a small while I felt nothing till his head rested upon my shoulder as his line of kisses finished there. Then his hands, so ghostly lingering over my chest, the soft feeling slowly descending lower to my stomach. His index took the path along every crease indented in my flesh, the lower it got, the more I couldn't help but groan.   
  
All the fingers soon joined, the delicate pads from each tip, touching so sensually the flesh of that area.   
  
Then the mattress shifted and I could feel the warmth from his body against mine. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and relish in that joy but my efforts were futile and only resulted in pointless actions.   
  
His mouth then followed back upon my skin, licking every inch along my collarbone. For each side he'd bite the tip before kissing the Adam's apple in my throat as I swallowed hard, the temperature in the room suddenly inclining a bit higher with each passing minute.   
  
He then began to suck, his tongue so tantalizingly turning my rose nipples hard causing me to moan quietly, not satisfying him very much for he wouldn't cease the erotic motion till a sound, loud enough to drown out the silence in the room was heard.   
  
His hands had been busy as well. Being only in boxers, I was exposed to him, every ounce of flesh practically available to which he took full advantage of. They'd started off upon my chest, the middle finger still following the definitions. Occasionally, his nails would graze my flesh and I'd tense up but it didn't hurt. On the contrary, I was enjoying it too much.   
  
I had figured that my loss of a sense, my vision would be tolerable. I'd let my other senses take over but the further we got into this session, the more frustrating it got. He would stop and I knew he would look at me and the anger burrowing in my eyebrows. That only made him more content with his dominance as it furthered my annoyance. Yet that didn't last long for with every sensual contact, that thought would wash away and I was yearning for more.   
  
Still at the back of my mind, I knew I had to see. I had to look at the expressions he was giving off and what he was doing to me instead of waiting, so agonizingly for the next touch so desired.   
  
Gliding over the silk material from my last piece of clothing, he did it on purpose to let his hand slide elsewhere just enough to tease and make my hips shifting for more.   
  
I knew his plan from the second his hand lay upon my thigh and slowly slide onto the inner area. My mouth fell open and again I moaned the higher they got.   
  
Gingerly, he traced circles on the flesh and then once again moving upward, teasing me more so.   
_''Boris...''_ His name slipped past my lips as I tilted my head backward, arching my back.   
  
_''Mmm... da Yuri_?_''_ I couldn't follow up with another answer; my head was too hazy to think clearly. He knew he was doing well, almost too perfectly, touching every spot that needed be to get me aroused.   
  
His kisses then continued so even if I did manage words, they'd be replaced by my whimpers, urging him to go on. As he reached my navel his tongue slipped inside and around, causing me to bite my lip.   
  
I could feel him look up at me smirking and I wanted to see. I tossed my head from side to side, wanting to rid myself of the cursed blinding cloth. It pushed upward but everything was still shrouded in darkness.   
  
My breathing was heavy as his finger began tugging downward on my trunks, exposing the rest of me. Then it stopped, mid way and I could feel his smirk, the predatorily one looking at me suffer through the best pleasure imaginable. I wanted to see him, so desperately, to gaze into those gray-ish orbs glazed over with lust like my own. I wanted to observe his gorgeous face, take in every breathtaking detail I fell in love with.   
  
I couldn't bare it any longer I had to look at him and that malicious smile that held so much love yet evil intent. That smirk was meant for me and no one else. The one only I could see.   
  
As his hands began removing my clothes again I tried furiously to lift the bandana, high enough for my eyes to fall upon him. All I needed was one look, one contact with our eyes. The looks we shared were always the biggest turn-on. The deep passion we shared through the sly grins was always the most exciting.   
  
When you want something bad enough you'll get it, maybe late or on time but you'll succeed, one way or another. I always got my way...no matter what.  
  
Even with the blindfold finally off it didn't matter though, I squeezed my eyes shut, occasionally fluttering open with every surge of white lightening. The intense pleasure was numbing and I gave up on everything but indulgence.  
  
I lost all ability to think, the only thing I reminded myself to remember was a personal note. Buy fruits, chocolate, and honey and whip cream so I could put these cuffs to more use.   
  
-=Owari=-   
  
So...no I'm not going to put up a second chapter with what Tala would do to Bryan because it would be repetitive. Besides, every lemon I've read is with Bryan being submissive. I needed a change... 


End file.
